High School Spring Break
by Crimeny
Summary: This is the group from PS 118 like you've never seen them before!
1. Default Chapter

Spring Break

By Crimeny!

Disclaimer: I do not have any ties with Hey Arnold!If I did, I'd be writing along side Craig Bartlett J

Chapter One: Bringing you up to speed.

Elapsed time, 8 years:

Our little PS 118'ers have blossomed into hormone-raged teenagers.They are now seniors getting ready for a Jamaican Cruise for their Senior Trip.Over the years, relationships between them had come and gone; however, they all still remain close.Prior to the start of the story, you need to be clued in on who's with who.

  * Gerald and Phoebe.In the 6th grade, at one of the dances, Gerald kissed Phoebe, and they have been inseparable since.
  * Rhonda and Lorenzo.These two naturally migrated due to their hideously wealthy upbringings.They often saw each other at the country club, and started dating in the 8th grade.
  * Eugene and Sheena.We all saw this coming, who else could deal w/ Eugene's "artistic" ways.She still towers over him.He ended up 5'6", and her 6'2".The look awful together, but the love is there.They have been together only a couple weeks, as they are bashful sorts.
  * Stinky and Lila.Lila is miserable in the big city.Due to her beauty, she's a boy magnet.Stinky, being as dumb as rocks (oh and a country boy), was the most logical choice for her.His simpleness is attractive to her, especially after being hurt so bad by the overly-intelligent Arnie grin.
  * Harold and Patty.Believe it or not, these two have grown up and look gorgeous!Yes, very hard to believe.Patty is tall and shapely with very pretty long hair and bright eyes.Harold has finally gotten some thick black hair and has become very handsome.His smile is absolutely dashing, and his love for Patty has him glowing.They started going out in the 5th grade.
  * Brainy and Helga.Well, Helga gave up on Arnold.She still loves him truly, but she figured that when in the 6th grade she started being nice and he shoved her away for Lila, that she had not a chance with the football head.So, feeling lonely, she went to Brainy.They have been dating since the 7th grade.And she has been miserable.Brainy himself still wheezes, though he's now taking inhalers.He's not a bad looking guy, but he's still "too" quiet and odd.
  * Curly and Nadine.Well, the one thing about these two is they are both wildly into animals.Nadine, still and avid bug collector, captured Curly's heart in the 11th grade when she so gracefully dissected her frog.Nadine is somewhat of a tomboy, but very attractive.Curly, a little prone to acne, isn't the most handsome, but in Nadine's eyes, no boy could be cooler.
  * Iggy and Maria.Yes, Maria, the older girl from the 6th grade.Iggy, being such a cool guy, asked Maria out to his 12th grade homecoming.She gladly accepted.She is currently a freshman at NYU.

Well that leaves us with just a couple of people, Sid and Arnold.These two are single and loving it.Arnold has grown into his head and looks amazing.He's a buff, blonde Romeo, and the girls eat it up.He keeps a nice year-round tan and has many girlfriends.He's the star Quarterback in High School and has several schools looking at offering him a scholarship.Sid is not a very becoming guy, and has become very socially withdrawn.He enjoys being single, because he so longs for solitude.There isn't any known reason for this, but its just fact that some people turn out this way.His one true love is Rock~N~Roll.He plays the guitar and is in a local band.He didn't want to stay in school, but it was an ultimatum that his parents offered him.Either stay in school or get a job and get out. 

So, this is the gang at 18 years old. The story you are about to read is written in the eyes of Helga.The trip they are about to embark on is a 7 day cruise.So, enough already, lets get the show on the road.

May, 2

Crimeny!We set sail tomorrow and I ask Miriam ONE favor, to pack for me.Of course, what was I thinking; the old lady couldn't pack me a small lunch, much less a whole suitcase.But with Bob going bankrupt in his falling Beeper Empire, who can think around here.Bob just sits around with his head in-between his knees (or the best he can do w/ such a large stomach).Thank God Olga is the new CEO of theCampfire Lasses.Her new accent is irritating, but she pumps us a million each year!She actually didn't turn out to bad, go figure.She is married with two boys and a husband, so she never has time for me.Oh boo-hoo (detect a little hint of sarcasm there?).Speaking of marriage, Brainy asked me if I would marry him.I said I had to think about it.Obviously, its not my first choice, but he's all I got.I mean, Arnold, the stupid football head, he's so not interested in me.Here I am a gangly clumsy looking oaf, and there is Arnold, so chiseled, so handsome, YET, so sweet and gentle.He still helps everyone and has the conscious of gold.He is still intelligent and witty.But alas, never will he bow down to the likes of me, Helga G. Pataki.Okay now I'm a bit bummed.Maybe I should marry Brainy and get it over with.What am I saying, doi!, I'm 18 for Pete's sake. I have time to think this over, even though I don't think the lure will be biting anytime soon.Well diary, I will see you later, I have to go do laundry and pack.See you tomorrow on the ship, the S.S. Princess Moon.

Stay tuned for the next installment: Day One


	2. Day One

Spring Break

Spring Break

By Crimeny!

Disclaimer: I do not have any ties with Hey Arnold!If I did, I'd be writing along side Craig Bartlett J

Chapter Two: Day One

May 3rd:

Dear Diary, 

I'm having such a hard time keeping my eyes open, but I'll do my best to jot down this very entertaining day.I woke up late, naturally, and rushed to get to the docks.To say the least, I didn't look the greatest, but Brainy "liked the new hairdo."Go fig, lol.We raced to our rooms, Phoebes and I weren't too impressed with the accommodations.The room was done in a chocolate brown floral theme, the room smelled like mildew, and the pillows were as fluffy as bricks.But we both agreed that why would we "want" to spend time in here when we have a whole ship to discover.

Phoebe and I hit the deck and see our friends already having a great time.Gerald was trying to swoon the barmaid into giving him a Margarita, Stinky and Lila were holding hands soaking up the rays by the poolside, Iggy and Maria were lathering each other up with tan accelerator, and the most interesting of all, Eugene and Sheena.Get this, they were at the front of the ship doing that Titanic thing.Eugene yelled he was the king of the world, except Sheena was behind him.As always those two drama queens were quite a sight. Eugene slipped on the railing in which he was standing on and fell in the ocean.He hit his head on the way down and was rendered unconscious.Everyone started panicking and Arnold (who else) jumped in after him.Gerald threw a life preserver down and we all pulled them to safety.Eugene and Arnold are both fine, a little shook up, but fine. 

Ooh, Arnold, so gallant, so daring.The boy would risk his own life to save those he loves.His heart beats with such compassion, and yet, does any beat for me?No!Instead his heart pours out to the nice ones, to the pretty ones, to the popular ones, to the less unfortunate ones.Alas, I do not have a place in his large heart.Instead, I am a bad memory scorched into his soul.He would never love me.Never.If only I had shown him long ago how much I cared, maybe we wouldn't be enemies like we are today.If only Brainy had HALF the personality and compassion that Arnold shows, my heart would beat true forever to him.But woe, he wheezes and says one-word phrases.Emotionally void and without passion and drive, nothing that I feel Arnold or I to be.

Later on this evening, we all met for dinner.I had the (gross) opportunity to watch Gerald and Phoebe feed each other, since at our table sat Gerald, Phoebe, Brainy, and I.Rhonda and Lorenzo had their own private boot right next to the entertainment and would sit and toast each other their virgin strawberry daiquiris.I looked around me and saw love.Everyone was happy, even Brainy, but I wasn't.I knew deep down I didn't love him, but with Phoebe with Gerald I am lonely.Horribly alone.He was the only person who followed me around as much as she did.He makes a good friend.He doesn't talk much, so you can tell him anything; however, he is eerie in the fact that he never tells me anything, except he loves me.Everyone meets on the dance floor and Brainy asks me to dance.We were slow dancing and I look over at Arnold, alone!He was sitting at his table watching everyone dance. Oh Helga girl, you should go ask him to dance and repair a relationship so badly severed.But what would I say?I'm to yellow-bellied to do it.So Brainy and I clumsily danced the night away.

Phoebe and I laid in our beds and talked, more than we have in years.She kept confessing her love for Gerald, and if only they were older so they could marry.She told me about how both of them were accepted to Notre Dame.They both are going to take Biology as a major, and that after school they plan to marry, get a house, and raise a family.I was so happy for her, yet, so jealous.I had no clue what each day brought.I hate living sometimes because I don't know where I belong,Dr. Bliss tells me that I will find my way and that she knows it's with Arnold.I just need to mend our past.Perhaps she's right.I have over eighty books devoted to just him.I replaced my bubblegum shrine with a gorgeous clay one that looks just like him.I'm gaga about the boy, absolutely loopy.Just talking about him right now gives me chills that keeps me going, for one day we will be together.

Well diary, I am going to nod off.I have a great idea that may get Arnold to notice me, but what should I do about dear Brainy?Well, we'll see. The best part of my day: dreamland.This is where I can live the paradise I have often dreamed about for 15yrs.The place where fields are green, skies are blue, trees are as tall as skyscrapers, and the world is just a better place because we're in it together.Oooh.Goodnight my friend. 


	3. Annie

Spring Break

By Crimeny!

Disclaimer: I do not have any ties with Hey Arnold!If I did, I'd be writing along side Craig Bartlett J

Chapter Three: Annie

Sorry ladies and gentlemen, it's a bit long... but hopefully worth the read.This is my first fanfic, any feedback or review would be appreciated.

May 4th

Dear Diary,

What a day!I am so giddy with excitement that I am absolutely overwhelmed. I awoke very refreshed and ready to start my plan, operation Annie.I got up, got dressed, and went deck side.I was looking for one girl.The one girl who could change me into a princess, Patty Smith.Big Patty Smith turned out to be a bombshell.Her figure is that of a Marilyn Monroe, fawn brown hair, down to her waist, and nicely trimmed eyebrows. Luckily, Harold was buying her some postcards in the gift shop.I walked up to them and said hello.I then asked if I could borrow Patty for a bit.Harold said some of the guys wanted to hang out in the sauna anyway.

"Helga, what is all this?We haven't talked in years."

"Yeah I know, but I need your help."

"My help?I don't pound people anymore, that was so junior high."

"I know, its quite the opposite."

"Arnold?"

"How did you know?"

"Helga, how could any red-blooded girl not pine over him, especially you.You loved him when nobody could "like him like him."You always held a torch for him.I'm just surprised you've held it in as long as you have."

"Yeah.."

"And, how could you have gone 3yrs not talking to him?I mean when you dumped that paint on him the last day of 9th grade, you hurt him forever.I'm not sure if I would want to help you.He had to work extra hard to regain his reputaion, and furthermore, his whole demenor has changed since you did that."

"You're right.I was a mean bully.But honest, I am not like that anymore. I want to go apologize, but I fear Brainy may see us.I want you to discuise me."

"Helga, thats uncool.Why would.."

"Please patty, I am so begging you.I never get a full nights rest because I am thinking about the day I confess my love.This war between us has gone on too long."

"Why me Helga?

"You are gorgeous.You were homecomming queen. You tamed your unibrow, no offense."

"None taken (she gawked at mine). What are you looking for?"

"Well, I need a wig, or at least a good hairdo, but I think a wig would be the best thing.Makeup, lots of pretty makeup.Helga doesn't wear much, but Annie sure can!Oh, and NO PINK.Arnold just cannot know."

"Lets go sneak into wardrobe."

And thats where it started.I was in SO much pain getting my unibrow trimmed, but crimeny I looked good.Much better look for me, much. We found a wig that was gorgeous!It was dark brown and spirals.We put it on and it fell to my waist.We agreed that looked awesome. Patty trimmed my face in a beautiful makeup.She wouldn't let me look in the mirror.I was getting so curious.I was kinda worried that she'd paint freckles on me, or put horns on my forehead, but she didn't.She said we needed a nice outfit to finish the job.We found a cool lavender and white sundress that looked both casual and formal.I tried it on and it was a great fit. Patty stuffed my bra and we decided to keep my white oxfords on, they looked cute with the dress.Patty just fingercurled a couple of the spirals into my face and she said "there."She turned me around, and I died.I was amazing.I had a hard time believeing it was me, Helga.But what was I thinking, its not Helga, its Annie.

"Oh my Helga, Patty replied, you are a natural beauty.Look at you!"

"I...I know.I hope I don't sound concited,but DAMN!"

"Helga, Sell It!"

That was the last time we talked today.She wanted to avoid me because she didn't want to have anything to do with this.Infact, she said Harold wasn't even gonna know.

Well, I had about 5 minutes to learn some manners.I'm too much of an oaf like Big Bob.I don't want to be "Lilaesque" but I do want to come off as nice.Actually a little sophisticated too.That never hurts.But above all, sexy.Operation Annie was about to commence.

I conjured up the most grace and poise I could and strutted onto the deck.It felt weird seeing all my high school baseball and football buddies staring me down like i was a piece of meat. I stuck my head up a little high, pretending I was the confident type and would say hello to anyone looking my way.Gerald said hi, and Phoebe elbowed him in the gut!You go girl. Operation Annie was a success... so far.

I must have gotten Arnold's attention because..."splash!"Arnold spilled fruit punch all over my sundress.I was embarrased, but apparently not as much as he was.He took a look at me and ran.Didn't say a word.To be honest, I am rather suprised.Usaully he would have tried to clean it up. It was weird, but intriqued.I've never seen Arnold this dumbfounded.

Well, I knew I had to get out of this dress, so I slipped back into the dressing room, grabbed my old clothes, took off the wig and makeup, grabbed a new dress, and painted on a unibrow.I styled my hair so my bangs would cover the brow up, so it didn't look bad.I snuck out and went back to my room and came here to you so that I could get this diary entry in and start to plot for tomorrow's antics. See you later.


End file.
